


[Message Sent][Message received]

by sassystarrynight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Competent Steve, Competent Thor, Friendship, Gen, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Social Media, friendships are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystarrynight/pseuds/sassystarrynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is London. Steve is in the States.<br/>Doesn't stop them from texting or talking on the phone. Although, the time zones do make it a little tricky. </p><p>Non stop cat pictures. Steve using instagram for artistic reasons. Thor learning to cook. Just your normal, everyday interactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Message Sent][Message received]

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this lying around for a while and I had been hoping I could develop it more, but it's gotten longer than I wanted it to. That and I'm not at a good place right now, so I don't think I'll be able to do much with this idea anymore. I'm sorry.
> 
> The ending is choppy because I just needed to get to a closing bit. Since I actually wrote a good chunk I felt it I should share it. The structure is weird because texting and social media makes it look funky and longer than it really is. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! Hoping there aren't a lot.

It started at a small café, decorated with paintings of ships and fish, the drinks having nautical related names. It was quaint, and she liked the potted daisies that sat on the window ledges. The lighting was low and the space was small, and really she couldn’t be blamed for taking her coffee outside when the eyes of that one fish became too much to bare. She took a picture of it and sent it to Clint and Steve and Sam. They would get a kick out of that.

Her target made his way towards her and she expected for him to slip past her, unawares but she was pleasantly surprised. He stopped next to her table, hesitant and she couldn’t help kicking out the chair in front of her, clear invitation.

“I believe I know you.”

“Correct,” she lowered her glasses and winked at the Thunder God, watching him relax and beam at her. She wondered if Thor would be fine with her taking a picture of him and sending it to Maria. She would definitely enjoy that one. Actually, she was pretty sure everyone on her Snapchat would enjoy that one.

“Are you….” Thor trailed off, remembering that the Black Widow was a spy it seemed and Natasha quite amused at the hesitation prompted him to continue, “ahh, is it something that if you speak it, you must end my life?”

Natasha broke into a smirk at that, “I approve of the movies you’ve been watching, Thor. But no, tying up some loose ends, thought I’d drop by and give you this.”

She offered the phone, it was new and the newest model according to Stark. “Don’t worry, I already disabled the tracking device in it.”

Thor took the offered phone and nodded, not at all fazed by that comment, instead he was more interested on the phone. “Will I be able to download applications?”

There was an evil smirk already blooming on Natasha’s face, because yes, Thor was one of hers.

“What accounts do you have? Snapchat? Instagram? Twitter? Skype? Emails? Tumblr?” Natasha asked, eyeing Thor but seeing no confusion on his face. Well, there was a slight hesitation but no real confusion. She took a moment to really look at Thor, noticing the button up shirt, the jeans and long coat, body slouched slightly. How long had Thor been back on Earth for now? Wondered how much Thor had learned during his time here, yes, she was slightly surprised but only slightly.

“I have created a Snapchat and Instagram. Oh, I also have an email for many of these applications need one,” was Thor’s jovial answer, looking up and grinning and it was the perfect picture to take, so Natasha did.

“Before I forget, I put in the other’s numbers on your phone. Also, I’ll try not to hack into your accounts but I make no promises.” Natasha said as she readied to leave, smoothly moving back onto her feet.

“I highly doubt my passcodes will be much of a challenge.”

Natasha grinned and patted his shoulder before turning around and losing herself in the crowd. She left Thor looking at his phone, surprised at the sudden encounter but also happy that he’d seen one of his teammates.

Yes. This would be fun.

……………………………….

[Snapchat arachnidnoir]

Steve waited for it to open, wondering what mess Natasha took a picture of. They tended to be random and they never failed to elicit a laugh or eye roll. It was probably another candidate for Steve, apparently, a person from Greece was still perfect for Steve, regardless of the miles between them.

He didn’t expect to see shiny blue eyes and wide grin, face framed by wisps of blond hair. The first thought was that Natasha was sending him another interest. And then he realized it was Thor’s face that was staring at him.

‘Look who I found’ the snapchat read.

“Steve! Did you just get a picture of the God of Thunder?!” Sam hollered from his room, making Steve laugh. It was nice, refreshing and the laughter had his relaxing; he knew that was the reason why Natasha forced snapchat on him.

Steve had almost forgotten about the titled God of Thunder, almost, there was no forgetting the other blond. Naturally, there was no forgetting those events that happened in New York. He wondered how Natasha had found him but then, this was the Black Widow.

He wasn’t surprised to find the friend request.

“He requested to follow me on Instagram!” Sam came in, shoving his phone into Steve’s face, because yeah, Sam was not expecting that. Sure, he knew Captain America and he knew the Black Widow. Sure he’d talked to Tony Stark, this was different, this was Thor.

“How does he even have an Instagram and how does he know how to use it better than you do?” Sam added, teasing Steve as the other pushed the phone away from his face. Now, he was curious and yes there was the request too.

……………………………………

[snapchat meowmeow]

Picture of a pigeon.

Reads: Hi. Heard you liked birds.

Sam laughed.

……………………………………….

Thor beamed as he settled on the couch, phone in hand; it only took Darcy a minute to plaster herself at his side, craning her neck to look at the new phone. Jane only rolled her eyes and watched fondly at the two, before returning her focus to the kitchen where she couldn’t find the pan…oh there it was.

“Are you going to leave us for your Avenger friends now?” Darcy asked, glancing over at Jane who also paused. Thor frowned, looking up from his phone to look at the two of them. He was still guilty about how he had not come back to seen Jane, and although she had forgiven him for it; he did not want her and Darcy to think that he did not cherish their relationships. He truly did.

“I might to need to save the world again, and I do wish to reunite with them at some point…..you two shall always be….” Thor hesitated for a second as he tried to remember what Darcy was always saying, “bffs, best friends forever.”

Jane gave a soft snort but went about back to making dinner. Thor glanced from one to the other, relaxing when he saw their soft smiles. He would like to say that they would come with him, wherever he went, and of course he would invite them; but if they would follow he was not sure. He was, however, happy to know that even they did part ways at least they had ways of communicating. Even though his relationship with Jane, was romantically wavering, their friendship was solidifying and that was the most important.

Darcy cackled and picked up the remote control, going back to the TV.

“Not the news!” Jane hollered, knowing there would be no stopping Darcy from her rants and there was going to be a special PBS documentary on space.

“I know, I know, no news, instead Netflix.”

Thor laughed and focused back on his phone, looking over his contacts. He didn’t talk on the phone, except those few times when in the grocery and he couldn’t remember what Darcy had needed. He paused over Steve’s name, for out of all the others, he had been closer to Steve. However, Thor had no idea what Steve was doing now. 

Still, he smiled softly at the thought of being able to speak to him, if perhaps not at that exact moment. There were other ways to figure out what Steve was up to.

………………………………………

 **Blastfromthepast**      3 days ago

[Waves crashing into the beach as the sun sets, setting the sky onfire with reds and oranges.]

_Liked by arachnidnoir, meowmeow, birdeyedview, whereiswaldo_

_~_

**Birdeyedview** 3 days ago

[double patty hamburger with bacon and avocado.]

Caption: I only had 1 but he had like 10

_Liked by arachnidnoir, meowmeow,birdeyedview,whereiswaldo_

_~_

**Blastfromthepast** 5 days ago

[black and white picture of a lamp post, a brick wall behind it with the word Fear]

_Liked by arachnidnoir_

_~_

**Blastfromthepast** 1 week ago

[Sam glaring from the driver’s seat, a very small cowboy hat on his head]

Caption:  couldn’t find one that fit

 _Arachnidnoir: don’t think there is a hat big enough for that big head_  
birdseyedview: har har har  
liked by meowmeow,whereiswaldo

_~_

**Birdeyedview**           1 week ago

[Steve resting his head against a window, eyes closed, sleeping]

Caption: Sleeping Golden retriever

 _Blastfromthepast: I don’t see it_  
Arachnidnoiri: @blastfromthepast, you wouldn’t  
Liked by arachnidnoir, meowmeow

_~_

**Blastfromthepast**     2 weeks ago

[Picture of light blue skies and deep blue sea]

_Meowmeow: mother would have loved this picture  
liked by birdseyedview_

_~_

**Arachnidnoir**       2 weeks ago

[Picture of vibrant green rolling hills, road in the foreground with a man on a bike riding into the edge of the picture]

_Liked by blastfromthepast,birdseyedview,meowmeow,whereiswaldo_

_~_

**Blackfromthepast**   3 weeks ago

[Picture of high gas prices]  
  
 _birdseyedview: much wow  
liked by whereiswaldo_

_~_

**Arachnidnoir**    4 weeks ago

[Picture of bright red nails, all decorated with little spiders]

 _Whereiswaldo: is that necessary?_  
meowmeow: they are pretty  
liked by blastfromthepast, birdseyedview

_~_

**Whereiswaldo**   1 month ago

[Picture of a cow]

Caption: and then there were one

_Blastfromthepast: what happened to the other cow?  
whereiswaldo: @blastfromthepast you don’t want to know Captain_

_~_

**Whereiswaldo**    1 month ago

[Picture of two cows]

_Liked by arachnidnoir, birdseyedview_

………………………………………..

“Captain!” it was strange to hear Thor’s voice through the phone, it was still however, very much as exuberant as it was had they been right next to each other. He stared out at the sky, leaning against the car as Sam busied himself with putting gas in the car.

“Thor,” Steve said his name and went silent, unsure of how to continue, “I see Natasha found you?”

“Yes, it was good to see her, but she did not stay long nor did she tell me how everyone else is doing.”

In the background Steve could hear the voices of two women and the clatter of pots. He wondered what Thor was up to, had heard the news about London, except he hadn’t found out until later about that little bit. Steve had actually assumed Thor would have gone straight back to Asgard, it seemed that was not the case.

He looked at his own surroundings wondering what to tell the blond. Trying to find his best friend who was brainwashed? Though, Steve was sure that Thor would understand having someone you love try to kill you.

“I am….roadtripping….” he shrugged even though he knew Thor could not see him.

“I have seen the pictures. You are traveling with the friend, Falcon. He is on my phone.”

Steve glanced up to where Sam was looking at him eyebrow raised.

“Sam, his name is Sam Wilson,” Steve offered and he couldn’t stop the grin when he heard Thor’s soft “ah” and Steve knew what was going to happen. “You can talk to him. Hey Sam, come here, meet Thor.”

Steve did not need to be on the phone to know what the first words Thor said to Sam would be.  
“Greetings! Son of Will!”

He couldn’t stop grinning for the rest of the day.

…………………………………………

 **Meowmeow**                  1 day ago

[Darcy and Jane grinning wide, Thor’s chest serving as the background, his head and shoulders cut off]

Caption: they are rather small

_Arachnidnoir: nothing wrong with being small  
whereiswaldo: yeah we can’t all be Thunder Gods_

_Liked by birdeyedview, blastfromthepast_

~

 **Meowmeow**               2 days ago

[Maps and papers strewn around on the floor]

Caption: Jane looking for her next research project

 _Arachnidnoir: she could always come to Armenia_  
whereiswaldo: why go anywhere when you can farm?  
liked by birdeyedview, blastfromthepast

~

 **Meowmeow**                4 days ago

[Spaghetti with marinara sauce and cheese on top]

Caption: after much practice

 _Blastfromthepast: this looks delicious_  
Arachnidnoir: next time you are cooking for us  
Liked by birdeyedview, whereiswaldo

~

 **Meowmeow**            1 week ago

[Clumps of mushy looking pasta with marinara sauce]

_Birdeyedview: this was the second attempt  
whereiswaldo: don’t want to see the first attempt_

~

 **Meowmeow**           1 week ago

[Thor smiling wide, his face smushed between Jane and Darcy’s.]

Caption: at a botanical garden with Jane and Darcy

_Liked by arachnidnoir, blastfromthepast, birdeyedview, whereiswaldo_

~

 **Meowmeow**            2 weeks ago

[Clumps of mushy orange looking pasta]

_Whereiswaldo: eww, first try I take it_

~

 **Meowmeow**       2 weeks ago

[Three pancakes stacked together with a strawberry on top]

Caption: fifth try

_Blastfromthepast: they look good!  
Liked by arachnidnoir, blastfromthepast, birdeyedview_

~

 **Meowmeow**         2 weeks ago

[One lumpy looking pancake]

Caption: first try at making pancakes

_Birdeyedview: better than Cap’s attempt  
liked by blastfromthepast, arachnidnoir, whereiswaldo_

…………………………………………

Thor said nothing as he stared out at the window, it was raining again. He turned his head to look at Jane, head bent over a textbook. Darcy was on her laptop, frowning away, fingers typing millions words a minute.

He turned back around and stared out at the rain….there was no rumbling sound and part of him itched to be out there. Part of him was also exhausted, wanting to do nothing but curl up and sleep. The people that lived in front of their building had flowers in pots on their balcony. It reminded Thor of his mother, she had always loved flowers.

[Thor: it has not stopped raining here. I hope you have fairer weather]

[Captain: it’s snowing here, stuck until the storm blows over]

[Thor: I do much prefer the rain to ice]

Miles away Steve found himself unsure of how to respond to that, eyebrows furrowed. He glanced out the window, watching the snow falling and covering everything in white. He wondered if Bucky was out there, in the snow, was he warm? Did he even feel it? it was snowing the day that Bucky fell off the train. There was a lot of snow during the war.

[Captain: yeah, I don’t like the snow either]

…………………………………………

They have nothing, not really, even after all these months they are nowhere closer to finding Bucky. There are less Hydra in the world, so there is that, and Steve can only smile grimly at his reflection. There was soft humming from outside and Steve could easily picture Sam, pulling the take out from the plastic bags and setting it on the tiny, rickety table.

His fingers curled around the bathroom sink, his reflection staring at him.

[Thor: the sun came out today]

[multimedia message: picture of red tulips and the sun shining on them]

Steve stared at the picture a good while before smiling softly.

[Captain: can always count on the sun to come out]

[Thor: do you know of the show Teletubbies? If not ask Sam]

Steve does.

[Captain: I think I am traumatized now]

[Thor: did not wish to be alone with those horrors]

[Captain:  just wait until you watch movies like Human Centipede]

[Thor: Darcy mentioned it. Never watching it]

[Captain: good call, that is why you are the smart one]

Thor laughed.

………………………………………….

[Multimedia Message: picture of an orange tabby]

[Thor: Jane says not to feed him.]

[Steve : too late?]

[Thor: could you resist that face?]

[Multimedia message: upclose picture of orange tabby tilting his head to the side]

[Steve: you named him already haven’t you?]

[Thor: his name is Aragorn]

[Steve: Darcy sat you through the extended editions?]

[Thor: nothing was accomplished on that day]

[Thor: I do wish to visit New Zealand. It looks very beautiful.]

[Steve: I know I wouldn’t say no to going there either]

………………………………………….

 **Blastfromthepast**       6 hours ago

[Sam stretched out on the grass, leaning back on his hands.]

Caption: he’s not a model

_Birdeyedview: but I should start  
liked by meowmeow, arachnidnoir,whereiswaldo_

~

 **Blastfromthepast**     1 day ago

[Steve’s shield leaning against the door.]

_Meowmeow: very artistic Steve, I like it  
liked by meowmeow, arachnidnoir, birdeyedview_

~

 **Meowmeow**           2 days ago

[Thor sleeping peacefully on the sofa, remote control on his chest.]

Caption: the girl’s took my phone

 _Arachnidnoir: they could have waited until you were shirtless_  
whereiswaldo: agreed  
birdeyedview: same  
liked by blastfromthepast

~

 **Meowmeow**           3 days ago

[Aragorn peering up with his bright blue eyes.]

_Liked by arachnidnoir, whereiswaldo, blastfromthepast, birdeyedview_

~  
 **meowmeow**         1 week ago

[Annoyed Jane cradling Aragorn who has a plastic cone around his head. ]

Caption: Aragorn was in a fight as rangers tend to do

 _Blastfromthepast: take Jane was not amused_  
birdeyedview: hope he is feeling better  
whereiswaldo: that is why I have a dog  
liked by arachnidnoir, whereiswaldo

~

 **Blastfromthepast**          1 week ago

[Sam kneeling down and gently picking up a bird with a broken wing.]

 _Meowmeow: very kind of you Son of Will_  
whatiswaldo: will forever call you Son of Will  
birdeyedview: @whereiswaldo oh its on  
liked by arachnidnoir, blastfromthepast

~

 **Arachnidnoir**         2 weeks ago

[Steve laughing as he focused on the road, sitting behind the steering wheel.]

Caption: aye aye Captain

 _Birdeyedview: who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_  
whereiswaldo: spongebob squarepants!  
Blastfromthepast: hilarious  
meowmeow: I do not like that cartoon

………………………………………….

The phone ringing was not supposed to happen. It was definitely not part of the plan.

“Cap?” Sam’s voice ringed into Steve’s ear, amusement and worry clear in his tone. The ringtone made it clear who was calling.

“Change of plans,” Steve gritted, sending his shield flying as he ducked down.

“Yeah, no shit.”

It probably wasn’t fair, actually no, it wasn’t fair at all. But Sam was in the hospital and it wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for Thor’s stupid phone call.

“You need to stop calling me,” the words are hissed out the moment that Thor answers.

“Steve?” there was confusion and “Sam is in the hospital Thor,” Steve bit out, kicking the brick wall, ignoring the way he could see his breath disappear into the cold night air.

“What happened?”

“Your phone called happened! It alerted every one of our presence!”

“I didn’t think you-“

“That doesn’t surprise me! Not everyone has the luxury to be vacationing in London.”

“Perhaps you should learn how to silence your phone next time. And do not presume to know what it is that I am dealing with in London. But do not worry, I won’t make the mistake of calling again.”

The line went dead.

…………………………………………

“You are an idiot.” Sam rolled his eyes, watching Steve fiddle with his phone that was kept tucked in his jacket.

“I know,” Steve muttered, shoulders slumping as he leaned back on the chair next to Sam’s bed.

“You should have silenced your phone.”

“I know,” Steve groaned because yeah, he figured that much. He had been running on little sleep and stress and it was no excuse for how he had talked to Thor.

……………………………………………

Jane sighed as she watched Thor try to pick Aragorn up secretly, but really, Jane had known that it was going to be a lost cause. She let him think she had no idea of what he was doing.

Now though, she worried over his sullen demeanor. Darcy stood next to her, cup of coffee between her hands, before turning to look at Jane, eyebrow raised.

“He isn’t talking to Steve, is he?”

“They argued and Steve probably said some mean things.” Jane scoffed, because she understood that Thor could be a little too much sometimes, but it was Thor. At the end of the day, it was Thor, who would do whatever was in his power for the people he cared about. The one who would willingly put all the worries of the world on his shoulders. She knew about Captain America, hero and all, but she knew Thor, she loved Thor. He was not perfect and he may have done something that needed Steve to put his foot down, but it didn’t mean that he had to be cruel and stop talking to Thor about it.

…………………………………………….

“Dude, just call him already,” Sam groaned, throwing a pillow at Steve who had been sulking nonstop for a month since his argument with Thor.

“No idea what you talking about,” Steve grumbled, not bothering to react to the pillow as it landed on his back. Sam rolled his eyes and reached over to pick up Steve’s phone, or try to because Steve was quickly snatching it up and hiding it under his chest.

“Right, because cuddling the phone and pretending it’s your God of Thunder is going to solve everything,” Sam drawled, once again wondering what people would think if they knew how much of a child Captain American could be.

“Rude,” Sam laughed as Steve flipped him off.

………………………………………....

“I get that the Captain was a jerk but I think you should call him,” Darcy started, leaning back against Thor’s legs as Thor proceeded to braid her hair. Jane made her way over with two big bowls of chips.

“Yeah, it has been a month and one of you needs to be the bigger person,” Jane agreed, settling on the sofa next to Thor, passing one of the bowls to Darcy.

Thor frowned as he focused on Darcy’s hair, knowing that what his friends were saying made sense. Still…

“I do not wish to cause any more injuries. I do not want to be the reason more people get hurt.” Thor admitted softly, silence seeming to blanket them as his admission. He had finally come around to telling them what had happened and really, the girls thought they were being too dramatic, dragging things way out of propotions.

“That was not your fault, besides, just text him,” Darcy reached up and patted Thor’s hands.

………………………………………….

[Thor: I hope you are well and that there have been no more severe injuries]

Steve stared at the text for a full hour before Sam pushed the called button for him and left him to talk to Thor with a parting wink.

“Steve?”

“Hey….” Steve’s cheek turned red as he tried to figure out what to say but he couldn’t come up with anything. Crap.

“How are you?”

“Good.”

“You?”

“I am well…..”

There was an awkward silence.

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said. It was my fault, not yours. Being stressed out is not excuse, I’m sorry.”

“I understand, apology accepted.”

The relief was immense.

…………………………………………

[Snaptchat from meowmeow ]

Picture of Aragorn curled up on a cushion.

Reads: good to be the king

Steve grinned because everything was right in the world again.

………………………………………….

Thor smiled brightly, fighting off his frown. For a second he felt as if they were being watched, and it worried him. Not for his well being, but for theirs. He understood that there was this Hydra out there, they had been part of SHIELD or so Natasha had mentioned in passing. Thor had not pushed, having felt cut off from the world, from those problems. Until now.

“Steve, what is it that you are doing exactly?” his tone was low, hand coming up to cup over his mouth. He didn’t want to worry Jane and Darcy over something that could be nothing. He couldn’t risk them, he’d lost his mother. He’d lost his brother. Things were not the same anymore, nothing was, and although he would prefer to think that whatever happened with SHIELD had nothing to do with him, Thor needed to know better. He glanced over to where Jane and Darcy were arguing over dinner and Thor wanted to protect that, wanted to protect this home because he couldn’t protect the one in Asgard.

There was silence on the other end.

Steve stared out at the ocean, listening to the crashing waves, trying to think of how to answer Thor’s question. The worry oozed from Thor’s questions and Steve that on this one thing Thor would push and push until he got answers. He understood that but….

 What was he doing? That was the winning question but what was the answer? He honestly didn’t know anymore.

“Hydra has a view of how the world should run and they have a certain view on those that are different. Sam and I, we are trying to dismantle as many Hydra hideouts we can find. We won’t let them get away with all they have done and with whatever they have planned, Thor. I can’t tell you that you are safe, because I don’t know.”

There was more silence.

“Are there any news of Hydra in London?”

There was steel in Thor’s voice and he was very much the God of Thunder Steve remembered fighting next to.

“Not yet.”

“You will tell me.”

It was not a question nor a request.

“I will.”

…………………………………………

[Thor: trying to learn how to make chicken soup.]

[Steve: did someone get sick?]

[Thor: Darcy]

[Steve: don’t they have can soups?]

[Thor: yes but I wish to learn how to make it!]

……………………………………..

[Thor: there is apparently a sea snake at this lake we are visiting tomorrow]

[Steve: where are you going?]

[Thor: Loch Ness]

………………………………………..

[Thor: You are the dancing queen

[Thor: young and sweet]

[Thor: only seventeen]

……………………………………….

[Steve: take on meee]

[Steve: take on me]

[Steve: take me on ]

[Steve: I’ll be goneee]

………………………………….

Steve groaned as they stumbled towards were they had ditched the car. Sam had his arm over Steve’s shoulder and they knew if they stopped now there would be no getting to the car.

“He was there.”

Steve didn’t know what to say to that, exhaustion and emotions mixing together. Sam understood and instead he continued with a, “we are also going to need new phones.”

As they finally made it to the car, Steve couldn’t help thinking about how he needed to tell Thor about his phone so he didn’t worry.

………………………………………….

To: mjolnirworthy15@gmail.com  
From: [starspangledsoldier@gmail.com](mailto:starspangledsoldier@gmail.com)  
Subject: Phone Broke

Hey Thor:

Our phones were broken so if I don’t answer it is because of that. I’ll let you know when we get new phones.

………………………………

To: [starspangledsoldier@gmail.com](mailto:starspangledsoldier@gmail.com)  
from: [mjolnirworthy15@gmail.com](mailto:mjolnirworthy15@gmail.com)  
Subject: Re: Phone broke

Steve!

Are you and Sam well? I am sorry to hear about the phones but as long as the two of you are well, that is what is important, yes?

I thank you for letting me know so I did not become worried. And now I can tell you about Jane’s latest altercation with the older lady that lives three doors down! Apparently, was coming up with a bag full of groceries when the older lady was walking down at the stairs. Jane was not amused that the lady was not giving her space to move. We might get kicked out.

………………………………..

To: [mjolnirworthy15@gmail.com](mailto:mjolnirworthy15@gmail.com)  
from: [starspangledsoldier@gmail.com](mailto:starspangledsoldier@gmail.com)  
Subject: empty

Hey,

You asked me what I was doing, the answer is that I don’t know anymore. I thought I was trying to look for a friend and I am, but with every miss, I think if perhaps it is time to stop. Sam says that maybe Bucky doesn’t want to be found, but I think I’m afraid that I’m letting Bucky down again.

I haven’t told you about him, have I?

**_Email drafted._ **

………………………………………….

Jane shared a look with Darcy, but Darcy just shrugged. It was quite obvious what was happening, or perhaps it wasn’t obvious at all and the two were just thinking too much. Perhaps it was the rain…cabin fever? Jane sighed, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, before moving over to settle next to Thor, who had been trying to find something to watch on Netflix.

She loved him, and always will and she would do whatever she could to help and protect him; but their relationship wasn’t the same. He didn’t love her any less but it was just different.

It was still good.

“Steve still hasn’t gotten a new phone?” she asked, breaking the silence as she plucked the remote from his hand.

“No, he has not, but we correspond through email which is good.” Thor grinned at her and really, Darcy was right. Darcy’s slight hum in the kitchen had Jane rolling her eyes, of course she could somehow know what Jane was thinking.

“Why don’t you two video chat?”

Thor’s slight confused look had Jane smiling fondly.

………………………………………..

Thor sat on the sofa, laptop on his lap as he waited for Steve. Darcy had explained the process of video chatting and it was rather easy. He did not understand why they hadn’t thought of that sooner!

“Steve!” Thor’s greeting had Darcy and Jane coming over and pressing themselves next to his face so they could see Captain America.

On the other side, Sam was grinning also pressing next to Steve to wave at Thor.

“Hi!!” they chorused.

“Steve, these are Darcy and Jane,” Thor introduced his friends.

“Pleasure to finally meet the two of you, I’m Steve and this is Sam,” Steve pointed at the grinning Sam.

“Whoa, can’t believe we are meeting Captain America,” Jane muttered, while Darcy nodded, “yeah, you look smaller on camera.” “Darcy!” Jane hissed but Steve only laughed. “Come on,” Jane tugged Darcy away, offering a farewell, glad to see Sam grin and also leave Steve alone to talk to Thor.

Thor watched them go with amusement, before turning back to look at Steve.

“That was entertaining, how have you been?”

Steve didn’t realized how nice it was to be able to see Thor’s face as they talked. He liked to think that he remembered Thor just fine but now, watching him recount getting in trouble at a store, hands moving animatedly and eyes shining with warmth….well, Steve realized that he really hadn’t seen Thor at all back then, had he? Had Thor always had that big of a smile? Steve couldn’t stop smiling when Thor smiled.

“I have been talking a lot, have I not? Excuse me, you should have told me that I was being rude.”

Steve shook his head, leaning back on his chair.

“No worries, but talking about getting in trouble at the grocery store. The other day on one of our runs, Sam and I ended up being chased by two dogs. We ended up tripping and falling into the lake.”

Thor laughed along with Steve; he laughed harder when in the distance Thor could hear Sam saying something about how they better not be laughing at him.

“Freyja, my….” Thor paused for a second,” aunt in a way? She has…these cats? Like Aragorn except bigger. Perhaps as big as those lions and tigers I’ve seen at the zoo. Except they look more like Aragorn. Well, when Loki and I were still just children, we would try to goad them into chasing us. It never worked until one day it did and we ended up being chased into the banquet hall. The food flew everywhere! We were in so much trouble!”

“I had a lot of allergies when I was little but it never stopped me from trying to take care of any stray animals. Bucky would always roll his eyes but he also always helped.”

“Mother was always taking care of any injured animal that ended up in our gardens. She was the one to gift me with my two…..ahhh….goats, I believe they would be the equivalent! Yes, two goats. I had them since I was just a child and they grew up with me. Last time I saw them they were the size of Freyja’s cats. Now that mother has passed, I wonder who is taking care of them.” Thor’s voice trailed off, sadness creeping in.

Steve wasn’t sure what to say about that, he hadn’t known.

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I, she would have loved you.” Thor offered a sad smile and Steve wasn’t sure what else to do but offer his own sad smile in return.

“My mom used to take care of all the strays I would bring in. She was a nurse, so she took better care of them than I could.” Steve didn’t talk about his mom, but he wanted to let Thor that he understood losing a mother.

“I still miss her.”

“Will it always hurt?” Thor asked and he sounded so young, Steve almost forgot that Thor had lived more years than Steve could really understand. Steve wished he could reach out and hold Thor, but he couldn’t.

“No, the pain will fade. It’ll become a dull sensation, but you’ll always miss her. And some days, it’ll feel like just yesterday.”

“Thank you.”

………………………………………..

[Steve: new phone!]

[Thor: marvelous]

…………………………………………

Steve smiled as he watched Thor yawn. It was getting late in London while it was still pretty early for him. The time zone difference was starting to be a real problem and it was annoying.

Still, Thor would always agree and he would always be so excited to see Steve. Jane and Darcy hadn’t said anything to him about it, but Thor knew they were discussing him and Steve. Thor wasn’t stupid, he knew what he was feeling.

But he wasn’t too sure he was ready to accept them.

“Get almost kicked out of any other stores?” Steve teased with a laugh that had Thor grinning.

So what if seeing Steve sped up Thor’s heart and what if Thor couldn’t stop grinning just by talking to him. It was best to just enjoy their time.

“Not yet, but the week is far from over.”

Steve made him laugh and smile and Thor wouldn’t give that up. It didn’t matter what his feelings were for the other, Thor wanted to keep the laughter and the smiles.

………………………………………...

It was a week of no contact with Thor, none. Thor usually sent a message or a snapchat, at least once a day if not more. For a week now, there was no sign of Thor and Steve was worried. He glared at his phone, willing for it to tell him just why Thor was being so silent.

“Why don’t you just call him?”

Steve knew that Sam had a point, and with a parting glare Steve made his way outside to call Thor. He could hear his blood rushing to his ears, heart speeding up, even though this was not the first time they talked on the phone. They did that often, why was this one call different?

“M’ello?”

“Thor?”

“Steve?” Thor’s voice was soft, a bit rough as the name was slightly slurred. Then Steve remembered, time zones!

“Shit, I woke you up. I’m sorry, I just hadn’t heard from you and was worried and-“

“Do not worry, I am actually grateful for your call. It woke me up from a nightmare.” Thor smoothly cut in and Steve would have doubted that if he couldn’t hear the strain in Thor’s voice. He had been having a nightmare.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Steve could hear the hesitation as Thor took a moment to respond.

“Not at the moment, but another time perhaps?” there was a slight hopeful tone at the end of the question that made Steve smile.

“Are you ok?” Steve asked, frowning at the sad silence that seemed to be coming from Thor’s side. For a second he wondered if Thor was even there, did the call drop?

“I have been having nightmares this past week. I did not mean to worry you. I do believe the weather is not helping for it has not stopped raining and I do miss the sun.”

Thor still sounded so exhausted and this made Steve’s heart clenched, wishing he could do more for the other blond.

“How about I stay on the phone until you go to sleep, ok?”

“Thank you.”

Steve could hear the bedsheets rushing and he could picture Thor moving around, getting comfortable and placing the phone by his pillow. He felt his cheeks flushed when he realized what it was he was imagining.

“We’ve been here for a week now and there are no news. We did see this movie…..” Steve began to talk, about random things whatever he could remember, keeping his voice down but steady. He wasn’t sure how long he talked for before he stopped, “Thor?” he whispered and was met with slow, steady breaths. Steve sighed, pressing the phone to his ear and just listening to Thor’s calming breathing. He didn’t bother hiding his soft smile, that Sam would probably call sappy but Steve did not care at the moment.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispered before hanging up.

………………….

Darcy and Jane shared a look as they caught Thor smiling softly at his phone.

“Did he ever looked that love stricken when he looked at me?” Jane mused, though there was no pain in her tone, only amusement.

“Oh please, like you don’t know,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Do you think he knows?”

Jane looked over at Thor, a slight frown on her lips.

“I think he does.”

…………………

“You have got it bad, you know this right?” Sam started as he glanced over Steve’s phone to see the picture of Thor with Aragorn.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Steve grumbled, shrugging the other off.

“Right, of course you don’t.”

………………..

[Text: Avengers Assemble]

…………………

“You’ll be there, yes?” Thor asked, voice soft as he looked up at the moon.

“Yeah, heading to New York as we speak.” Steve answered, glancing out the window as Sam drove.

“I’ll see you in no time then.”

“Yeah.”

Steve could feel butterflies in his stomach.

So maybe he had it slightly bad.

…………………..

Thor was hesitant, hand clutching the strap of his bag, looking at Jane and Darcy like a lost puppy.

“We’ll come visit, but this is an Avengers thing and we aren’t Avengers and besides, I already signed up to go to this week long conference in Sweden.” Jane grinned, reaching over to hug Thor.

“Yeah big guy, keep us informed eh?” Darcy went in for her hug next, before pulling back and waggling her eyebrows.

“If he hurts you, tell him he has to deal with us,” Jane added with a huff, and Thor laughed, even if his face was slightly flushed.

“I love the two of you,” he offered and the three spend a few minutes just grinning at each other, before finally, Thor set off to the airport, where apparently a private jet was waiting for Thor.

“Natasha,” Thor grinned when he caught sight of a familiar redhead.

“Thor,” Natasha grinned and proceeded to entertain Thor with stories from her travels.

………………….

Steve wasn’t too sure what he expected when he finally got to Stark’s Tower. It would be nice to see the others, alright, so he was really looking forward to seeing Thor.

He wasn’t too sure how to act around the other, now that they would be face to face. Would it be any different? Steve hoped it was but at the same time that it wasn’t.

“Steve!”

He was enveloped into a tight hug.

“Thor!”

So far? Definitely better.

He could get used to this. 

…………

Natasha shot them a knowing look.

Her job there was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Thor try to figure their feelings now that they can be more physical, so cue in fleeting touches, Thor calling Jane and Darcy to talk things out. Also Sam and Bucky getting together in the background. Finally they totally admit their feelings to themselves and each other. And have all the couple selfies. And Thor cooks all the time. The End. Or something along those lines. 
> 
> Whereiswaldo is clint in case people didn't get that. I like Clint. Natasha totally planned thundershield because she's good like that.


End file.
